megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ying Yang
Ying Yang est le thème joué durant la confrontation avec Tohru Adachi dans Persona 4: the Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Paroles :No no no no "Yes yes yes yes" :No no no no "Yes yes yes yes" :Ain't no such thing as trust nor justice :So disgusting y'all ass kissers :Y'all die spell curse came from hell :"Past is what you don't wanna dwell" :It's all BS it's all garbage :"I say neither, it's vice versa" :Lost in himself :Maze he has made :"Just trying to reach out reach out :Ain't those bluffings gonna get you out" :Hmm… nothing but middle finger :I hate talking to ignorants, stop the whimpers :"Misunderstanding man that's too much overrreacting :Better go retract that :Statements on it, you can't own it" :I am flawless "more like thoughtless" :Chasing stars afar (So so far) :Overlooks his own path (Dark dark night) :Where is light when needed he didn't get it :Enough for a man to lose sight for a frail pride :So lost in the starless night :Sun don't rise :On the blinded mind :Around and around there goes now :Waiting for another falling :Let their be stars to guide him the way :In this poor night :So numb he's become so numb :Ways of life :So exhausted :He will not be who he's not :So sick of lies over lies but :Can't tell what is a lie anymore :He's going so numb :Your crew love that gibberish :To me that's illiterate :Makes me want to obliterate it :"You just love being bitter-y? don't ya :I am thinking you just might be :You just like me I'm just lucky :Just took it wrongfully and it just :Might not be entirely your fault" :Just let it go :Open the door :No words can mean anything at this point so we must battle :"That's just you and that's how you mishandle thing mishandle mishandle now!" :Now you're telling me what to do? :Let me tell you who rules :"Come on this ain't nothing to rule over this matter brother :You and I we ain't so different :I guess I had more blessings :Without it you got belligerent :But I totally understand :Glass was half full for mine" :And it looked half empty for me :Maybe that glass made the path we took who knows? :Chasing stars afar (So so far) :Overlooks his own path (Dark dark night) :He who knows not and knows not then he knows not… :But he could just easily be :Oh anyone :So lost in the darkest night :Where's the love? :When one needs it? :Around and around there goes now :Waiting for another falling :Let there be stars to guide him the way :In this poor night :So numb he's become so numb :Ways of life :So exhausted :He will not be who he's not :So sick of lies over lies but :Can't tell what is a lie anymore :He's going so numb :Just let it go :Maze he has made Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4